Catch My Breath
by westlight
Summary: House/ Other: a nurse in the hospital has a crush on House. Please read and review, thanks!
1. Pictures in My Head

A nurse, Isabella, has a crush on House. She goes to strange and extreme extents too!

* * *

Isabella scanned through her wardrobe, trying to find something that looked good. Something good… hot, but still professional.

She dug through her clothes, trying to find something that suited that criteria_. Hot, but professional_, she repeated to herself. It was a new mantra she had been following on the weekends lately, donning something she liked while looking office-y at the same time to attract his attention. If she ever bumped into _him_, that is.

The hourly alarm rang. _Uh-oh. Forget the decision making for this Saturday now, you idiot, go to work!_ Sometimes she couldn't believe how she behaved when she wanted to see him, and what a good impression she wanted to make on _him_. She couldn't believe it still, she was deciding Saturday's clothes on a Monday!

Isabella rushed out of the house, and in her golden Volvo, drove to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for another routine day of nurse clinic duty. It would only be brightened up by _him_, of course. Who cared if his shirt was absolutely crumpled because he didn't iron it, who cared if his stubble wasn't shaved (actually it made him look cuter), who cared if he had to use a cane, and who cared about his addiction to Vicodin?

_Okay, maybe everyone does, but I don't!_

What mattered were those stunning blue eyes that penetrated deep into your soul, that slightly husky, but oh-so-perfect voice, and ooh that sloppiness, it was just too cute!

As she entered the hospital to check in, she heard the slow tap of a cane. Her heart started beating faster, she felt a tightening in her chest, she felt out of breath.

She turned around, and saw a sick old man hobbling into the clinic.

_Stop that, you idiot_, she said to herself. Isabella closed her eyes. _You have to get rid of this mad crush. He's too old for you, good Lord. He's what, at least 10 years your senior?_

'Hey, Isabella.' It was the senior nurse. She returned with a smile and a 'Hi, Jenny, do you have the list of rooms and doctors to work with today?'

'Here. You're getting fewer doctors to work with today; some admin stuff you have to clear up.'

Isabella scanned down the list of 7 doctors.

No Gregory House.

She dragged herself to the first room. Exam Room Two. Of course, it was just down the hall, but she made a huge turn to the Department of Diagnostics first and then back. She would be late for her first patient/ doctor, but who cared.

The room that was Dr. House's was empty.

She sighed, and left for the first room for another day of boring work.

-

1pm, and lunch and clinic hours were over for her. Isabella sat down at her desk, sifting through the new pile of 'admin stuff' for her on her table.

_A, B, C, D, E, F, Gaaah I hate sorting this out!_ She was getting pissed at the pile of shit she had to do.

2pm, 3pm, 4pm.

Isabella looked up from the reception table. She was facing the entrance to the hospital. On her right was the elevators. She saw a doctor rushing out, then two more, then she turned back to her work. _Since when did the doctors start being in a crazy rush? _

Then she realised that it must have been an emergency case. Some patient got himself into serious trouble. Oh well, not my problem, the other nurses can take care of it. I've got more important things to do.

Then the elevator dinged, and two oh-so-familiar voices could be heard.

'Look, Cuddy, why am I going to be involved in this? Not like I committed some crime or something –'

'You didn't, and neither did anyone here, you're just going to do your job!'

'But I don't want to!'

'Too bad. You have to. We pay you for it, you know. Just go get a nurse to help you, what's wrong with it?'

Isabella had turned slowly to face them. _Oh gawd. It was really him. Hyperventilate._

Cuddy walked away, and Dr. House looked down, and then up again. He turned to face her.

'You, come with me.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it(: Please review!


	2. When I'm With You

Isabella looked up, into a pair of electric blue eyes. _Ohgawd. Hyperventilate. Breathe. Don't die._ She turned around to see if anyone was behind her, and before she could come to the realization that he was talking to her, he said, 'You. In front of me. Yes, you.'

She gulped, tried to smile, but ended up settling for trying to breathe normally. 'Uhm, hi-' (breathe heavily) 'Dr. House, what can I do for you?'

'I just told you to come with me, didn't I?'

'But the paperwork-' she said lamely.

'Leave that to CUDDY to sort out.' He smirked at Cuddy, who turned back from her walk to the office, gave him a 'whatever' look and rolled her eyes. He turned back to her. 'Okay, nurse whatever-your-name-is-'

'Isabella.'

'Right. Nurse – Isabelle, you are going to visit a man who _obviously_ has a psychological problem, which Cuddy, the ray of sunshine in this hospital, insists that he doesn't.'

_Ohgawd. His eyes are so blue. And ooh, he changed his cane. Must remember to buy another one like this to add on to my collection. _

'Are you listening?' He jerked her out of her stupor.

'Oh, um, yea, sure! But what do I do when-'

'Don't forget,' a voice called out from the hallway. 'You cost us $100million before!'

'Oh, don't dwell on old stuff! Welcome the new things! The new hope! A New Hope, if Star Wars helps you remember better.'

'I don't watch Star Wars. I thought you knew that.'

'Didn't, sorry!'

'Uhm, Dr. House, the patient?'

He looked down at her. _Damn, he's tall._ 'Upstairs. Follow me.' They turned to the elevator, and remained silent while waiting for it. When they entered it, he asked, 'Do you watch Star Wars?'

'Yea.' Isabella tried to keep her cool. It almost killed her doing that. He is too hot. It must be at least 230degrees here!

'Really? Good. Everyone should. Just that that guy up there, he doesn't. Which is why he has a psychological problem.'

She looked at him.

'Just kidding. Sorry, only my lackeys would understand my completely unique brand of humour.'

Isabella laughed. 'Whatever.'

House eyed her apprehensively. 'What?' she said.

'Nothing. Just checking if you're a good reader. Read me this guy's medical history. I really hate reading.'


End file.
